Lancelot Returns
by dfriendly
Summary: Lancelot has returned to Camelot, stirring up the subject of a past flirtation with Gwen. When Arthur learns of it, he is irked by the knowledge, but he doesn’t really know why.


**Title: **Lancelot Returns  
**Creator: **dfriendly  
**Type of Submission: **fanfiction – Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot triangle  
**Prompt: **I-4) Gwen/Arthur/Lancelot, love triangle (Arthur's jealous)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **spoilers for S1  
**Summary:** Lancelot has returned to Camelot, stirring up the subject of a past flirtation with Gwen. When Arthur learns of it, he is irked by the knowledge, but he doesn't really know why.  
**Author's Notes:** I've had a bit of the beginning part when Arthur first finds out about it in my head for awhile now. So it might be my last chance to get it out before S2 comes.

For Gwen Battle Summer 2009 at thefuturequeen community on LJ.

**llllllllll **

"Morgana," Arthur called briskly as he entered her chambers. "There's going to be a small celebration tonight. Merlin's busy and word needs to be spread quickly."

Morgana huffed, glancing up across the table from buttering the roll of her midday meal. "Are you going to give me any reason for this impromptu gathering or am I supposed to guess?"

Arthur allowed one side of his lips to curl up. "Lancelot returned early this morning and I think I may have convinced him to stay."

"Oh," Morgana said, smiling to herself. "Well Gwen will be pleased to hear it."

"Gwen?" Arthur asked, confused.

Morgana smiled even wider and set down her knife. "She liked Lancelot. And if I'm not mistaken, he liked her, too."

"Why would you think that?" Arthur's tone was slightly irritated.

"She was sad after he left; she didn't want to see him go. Whereas Lancelot had his eyes on her for half of his knighthood celebration. "

Arthur scoffed. "I never noticed that and I was next to him the entire time."

"That's because you were too busy watching me," she retorted as her face turned sour.

Arthur rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Don't be so conceited."

"Well it's true. I can't help it if you used to get some stupid look on your face when you'd see me."

"Yes, but not anymore," he answered through clenched teeth. "Did Guinevere talk about it?"

Morgana raised her eyebrows at his insistence on the subject of Gwen and Lancelot, especially when she'd just insulted him.

"I know that she was the one who supplied him with armour and made his tunic," she shrugged. "So they must have at least spoken." Morgana then gave a mischievous smile. "Perhaps even more…"

Arthur's mouth twitched in thought. Come to think of it, he had seen Gwen there with Merlin when his manservant had offered Lancelot support at the training sessions. But Arthur hadn't given it any thought at the time. It was before he ever paid much attention to her.

Morgana studied his expression. "What? Don't try to tell me you don't want your knights being 'distracted' or some such nonsense. Plenty of your other knights dally around with girls. Although I also believe Lancelot's intentions to be a bit more honourable than _that_."

Arthur still said nothing.

"Or do you not think that my handmaiden isn't good enough for your new favorite knight?" she challenged, almost daring him to insult her beloved servant and friend.

"I would never say that," he said quickly.

At this, Gwen entered the room with a pitcher in hand. She paused at the sight of Arthur, meeting his eyes briefly, but continued past him toward the table to refill Morgana's cup.

"Have you heard the good news, Gwen?" Morgana seemed to barely contain herself.

"No, I don't think I have," the handmaid answered politely.

"Arthur has just informed me that Lancelot is back."

As if on cue, Gwen sloshed some wine on the table. She muttered an apology, dabbing the drops with her serving cloth while Morgana gave a smug look to Arthur in the proof that she was right about Gwen's affections.

"Perhaps I could send you out to find him? To… extend my welcome to him," she said with a scheming smile on her face.

"There's the celebration tonight," Arthur interrupted in an annoyed tone. "Why don't you just welcome him then?"

"That's hardly the point," Morgana said with a wave of her hand and a sly guise. "I feel you should, don't you, Gwen?"

"If you wish me to," Gwen replied, still a little flustered.

"I think it the polite thing to do," Morgana teased. Gwen blushed, trying to hide her face from Arthur out of embarrassment.

"Arthur, do you know where Gwen might find Lancelot?"

Arthur folded his arms and gave a sideways glance to Gwen. "I wouldn't know," he lied. He wasn't sure why he did it. But Arthur knew full well that Merlin was helping Lancelot settle into his new room in the castle at that very moment.

"Well, Gwen. You'll just have to find him at the afternoon training. He will be there, won't he, Arthur?"

Arthur shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Perhaps." _Yes_.

"Good. Then you should go, Gwen, and perhaps during a break you could speak with him alone."

Gwen pursed her lips, her body tense as if she felt Arthur's gaze on her. "You can do without me in the mean time?"

"Of course I can spare you. In fact, I _insist_ upon it."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Morgana's determination. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that she was doing it more to annoy him than for Gwen's benefit. Not thinking he stand much more of this prattle about Lancelot, Arthur wordlessly left the room.

---

Morgana had to practically push Gwen out the door of her chambers that afternoon.

"Don't you worry about me, Gwen," she said to answer Gwen's protests that she wasn't finished with her duties. "Right now, I want you to go down there and charm Lancelot senseless."

"I hardly know how to charm a man, Morgana."

"Gwen, you are charming whether you mean to be or not. Now _go_."

The truth was, Gwen wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Lancelot again. He was a good man, she knew. And he had been nothing but kind to her. He was attractive and she had been quite flattered by his attentions… And although she respected him highly, she did not know if he would once again stir any romantic feelings from her.

Not to mention that she had no idea if Lancelot had so much as thought of her since his parting.

Gwen worried herself about all these things as she made her way down to the training field, finding some solace when she spotted Merlin at the sidelines.

"So, come to see for yourself?" he asked her cheekily as she stood beside him to watch the training.

Gwen felt her face turn red. "I am here on business for Morgana," she answered, slightly aghast.

Merlin grinned. "Ah, but you do know what I'm referring to." He gently elbowed her and wagged his eyebrows. "So what 'business' might that be?"

Gwen worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Morgana sent me to extend her welcome to the newest knight," she answered quietly, futilely hoping Merlin wouldn't make the connection.

"And by 'newest knight,' you mean Lancelot." It seemed not.

"Yes," she attempted to say evenly.

Merlin laughed. "Why, what a happy accident."

Gwen would not correct him: that it was not an accident because Morgana specifically sent her to speak with Lancelot and it had nothing to do with social niceties. Gwen thought that might only encourage Merlin to tease more.

The pair of them waited a long time for the knights to be allowed a rest, leaving Gwen and Merlin with little to do but watch.

Lancelot, it seemed, was fitting in just fine. He, himself, found no difficulty with the drills and if any of his fellow knights had a problem with him, they did not seem to show it.

This made Gwen glad, for his sake. Everything that Merlin and she had helped him work for the previous year had not been in vain. Lancelot had achieved his dream of being a knight and Camelot should count itself lucky to have such a brave and dedicated knight.

"Wonder what's got Arthur in a foul mood today," Merlin commented suddenly. "I didn't think he'd be his normal irritated self with Lancelot newly back."

"You think he's in a bad mood?" Gwen asked innocently. Although she had sensed it, too.

"Yeah. Especially 'cause he hasn't let the knights break for awhile." He laughed sardonically. "Arthur doesn't really verbalize, so I've had to pick up a few things."

Gwen nodded silently. Arthur looked over at her for the tenth or so time, reinforcing her suspicion that he was waiting for her to leave. His motive, however, she could not guess.

She turned to Merlin. "Maybe I should go."

"Oh, come on, Gwen. You can't give up now. Arthur can't keep Lancelot away from you forever," he joked.

Gwen forced a small smile, unsure of how else to answer him.

"Well, just your luck," Merlin said, pointing back toward the field. "It seems that Arthur has finally relented." He gave a little nudge to her back, urging her forward.

Gwen jumped at his prodding, giving Merlin one last tentative glance behind her while she approached Lancelot.

"Gwen," he greeted as he watched her approach him. "I'm delighted to see you."

"Lancelot." Gwen curtsied in greeting." I wish to extend to you the welcome of my mistress, the Lady Morgana, as the king's ward and lady of the court."

Lancelot paused at her formality, carefully choosing his words. "Well, you may tell your lady that I thank her for sending you with her greeting." He smiled softly, hinting that he was more grateful for the messenger than the message itself.

Gwen blushed at his implication. "I will make sure to convey your gratitude." She bowed her head in another curtsey, but Lancelot reached out to carefully touch her wrist.

"I hoped…" Lancelot nervously wet his lips. "I hope to enjoy your company more often in the future, Gwen."

"I'm usually about the castle. We will surely see each other often enough," she replied coyly.

"Then I will make sure to keep my eye out for you. Perhaps tonight at the celebration. I tried to tell Prince Arthur not to bother, although I am glad now that I might see you there."

Gwen smiled, turning pink as he took her hand gently in his to bend and kiss it. "My lady," he murmured.

Now she was entirely embarrassed – albeit deeply flattered – that he would kiss her hand in public. Gwen's eyes quickly scanned around them, but no one seemed to notice them… until she saw Arthur watching them.

He was across the training area, his expression stern and unreadable. Gwen wondered if he had been watching them the whole time or had just happened to be looking in their direction at that moment. But regardless, he turned and walked away the second her eyes had found him.

"Until tonight," Lancelot said, bringing her attention back.

He gave her a warm smile, but Gwen was still too distracted by the memory of Arthur's inexplicit gaze on her to fully appreciate it.


End file.
